Random Bumps
by applebear
Summary: Roxas and the group are trying to get Olette happy by making her bump into Seifer. Will it work or backfired? Roxas x Namine, and bits and pieces of SxK, RxO, OxS, RixNa and other pairings
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or any characters from them... **

**

* * *

  
**

I hate that arm. Why couldn't it be my arm? I mean, my arm is normal compared to that muscly, pale, strong, muscly, weird shaped fat arm. Stupid arm. It's always somewhere around her. Or on her. No, no, no! Don't be sick minded. But why does she allow that arm there? Oh yeah. That's her boyfriend's arm. I bet that I would be a better boyfriend and have a way better arm.

"What is Roxas staring at?"

"I don't want to know. It's probably something perverted and you know how a boys mind works…"

"Not all guys have perverted minds. Look at me! I have no shame."

"Yeah right. Last time we went to the beach, you took your camera and you said that you were going to buy some watermelons. Since you took so long, I went after you and I caught you taking pictures of woman's…"

"You told me to take those photos!"

"Lies."

"Hey, you think we should make Roxas stop daydreaming. Seifer is coming so you know…"

"Oh crap. Roxas wake up! Seifer's coming!"

"He isn't going to wake up! Get Axel here or somebody!"

"Look, there's Namine!"

I turned my head towards the voice who said Namine. "Where?"

"Hello losers."

Our heads turned towards Seifer and his gang. They were horrible people, always looking for a fight or any type of trouble. But they always picked and blame everything on us. Seifer would've probably be a loner without his little group to back him up. Rai and Fuu were on either side of Seifer and Vivi was behind. He didn't like to cause trouble. Poor thing.

"What do you want?" Hayner hissed.

"We just saw him starin' at Namine y'know." Rai grinned.

"Stalker." Fuu stated.

Damn, they caught me. I could feel my face going red. Instead of embarassment, I turned it into anger by putting a frown on. Yeah, that will scare him off…

"So what if I stared at her? Everyone can stare at anyone, idiot." I said, trying to be calm.

Suddenly, I felt like I could fly and I was being lifted into the air. Seifer was holding onto the collar of my shirt. Everybody, in the cafeteria, was looking at us. "No one can stare at my future girlfriend, got that? If you do, I will personally smash your face into a wall and you will scream out for your mommy and daddy. That is how you are lame you are, lamers." It was barely a whisper but the threat was cold.

"Hah. Your future girlfriend? All you want to do is screw her and then bash her up. Now who's lame?" I spat in his face. Bad decision.

"What did you say?!" He was in 'full-on'anger' mode. I closed my eyes to get ready the punch he was going to punch but it never happened. I opened my eyes to see what had happened. His fist was held by two small pale hands.

"Seifer, stop this right now." Namine struggled to keep his fist still. "It's not good punch someone in the cafeteria. Blood will splatter everywhere and it will land in people's food then everybody will eat a blood stained food and then they will get sick and rushed to hospital and then…" Her never ending story went on forever.

"Okay, okay! I get it. Just be quiet and I will punch him outside." Seifer said as he pulled me along. But Namine stopped him once again.

"No, you can't do that. The teachers staff room window is outside too and they can see who is gonna punch who." She said again, this time more desperate. "And let Roxas go. You made a huge rip in his shirt. Apologize now."

"Who gives a-"

"Seifer." Namine glared at him.

"It's just a small rip. You can hardly see it." Seifer mumbled as he let me go.

"Small? More like a 9 inch rip."

"Shut up! Shut up!" Seifer shouted as he ran out of the cafeteria. His followers watched in shock and chased after him. Rai turned back towards Namine and glared at her.

"Seifer is sick of your voice, y'know!" He shouted and followed the rest.

She turned back towards me and smile. Those smiles can make your heart melt and her lavender eyes are so mysterious. Her golden hair fitted perfectly with her plain little white dress. Her boyfriend is some lucky guy. But I am luckier; I knew her since childhood.

"Are you okay, Roxas?" A sweet soft voice called out to me.

A pair of soft hands reached towards my collar and the rip. It tried to push it back together but that won't work. I grabbed her hands and chuckled. "That won't work, Namine. You need to sew it back together, not push it. That will make the rip more worse."

"I knew that!" Namine giggled. She beamed again. "Ah! I got it! After school, why don't we go back to my house and I'll sew your shirt?"

My mind was saying yes! I glanced over to muscly arms and he was staring back at me. Those aqua eyes were saying, let go of her hands or you are dead. "No, it's fine! I'm sure muscly ar- I mean, Riku will get worried and the thing with driving Seifer out of the cafeteria was enough." I replied. The aqua-ness was still staring at me.

"Heh, don't worry about that! I'm just looking out for you. But I really wanted you to come over today, it feels like, we're strangers than…" She sighed sadly. I hated it when she became sad. Her hands came free out of mine.

"Best friends, right?" I finished her sentence.

Namine nodded her head which made her hair go all over the place. I patted her hair the way it was before, nice and neat. Wait…what did I just do? The aqua eyes are glaring at me. "Oh, I think Riku wants me to go back to our table, bye!" She left with a grin.

"Oh, so Roxas was staring at Namine just then?" Olette asked.

"Wasn't it obvious?" Hayner retorted.

Olette sounded hurt when she told him, "Now it is…"

"Hey, Olette. What's wrong?" I asked.

"N-nothing…I'm fine," she gave me one of her don't-ask smile.

"Speaking of fine how's your shirt, Roxas? I heard Namine wanted to sew your shirt back at her house. Anything going on?" Hayner asked, eyebrows raised.

"There's nothing going on, she has a boyfriend! We are just best-" no, we're not anymore. "Childhood friends." I replied.

"Sure, I saw your hand grabbing her hands for more than a "friend" hold," Pence grinned.

"N-no it didn't."

"Yes it did." Hayner grinned as well.

"No it didn't!"

"Yes it did!"

"I need to go back to my locker…" Olette said.

She stood up, making her seat screech loud. Her footsteps were an echo in the lonely hallway filled with lockers. From what I could see, she was sad about something. I glared at Hayner and he gave me a look.

"Hayner, what did you do now?" I sighed.

"Nothing! I swear! Even ask Pence." Hayner pointed at Pence.

"It's true. She was all smiling before Seifer came…oh." Pence lighted up.

"Oh, what?" Hayner asked.

"She likes Seifer!" He cried.

My jaw dropped to the ground. Olette likes… Seifer? No way! "That can never happen!"

"Yeah! That is impossible. She told me that she hates his guts!" Hayner said.

"It could be true. All we have to do is find out." Pence said.

"How?" I asked. Please, no spying. No spying…

"We are going to make them have 'random bumps' into each other!" Pence beamed.

Oh no. Why did I have to ask? I slap my forehead as Pence told us the rest of how we are going to get Seifer and Olette to meet. The bell finally rang and me and Hayner were free from listening to Pence. But I want Olette to be happy so I guess we actually have to make them 'bump' into each other.

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter one! woot~!  
**

**lol, I know the story sucks so far but review please? :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up!! woot~!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or Sesame Street (The Count) ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

_Seven year old twins, Sora and Roxas, were walking down the street. They both had the same sky blue eyes but both of them were different in their own way. The brunette was always being foolish and adventurous, while the blonde was always deep in thought and competitive. A playground appeared in front of them and Sora began to smile._

"_I'll race you to the sandbox!" Sora ran off._

"_Hey! No fair! You started early!" Roxas ran after him. _

_Sora was leading the race until a sound startled them. It started off high pitched like a squeal, gradually becoming softer. Sora kept running but Roxas stopped. Something about this cry seems strange. It sounded like it was calling to him. _

_Sora looked back and saw his twin standing there. "Hey! You're suppose to keep running, not stop."_

"_But I wanna check out who's crying," Roxas whined. _

"_It's a playground, what do you expect? Babies cry, kids cry when they fall over. Just ignore it."_

"_But this cry is special!" He whined more._

"_Fine. I'll just start diggin' first and you can come and join me later, okay?" Sora ran off ahead. _

_Roxas followed the direction of the cry and found a girl sitting on the swings. She had pale blonde hair, which was messy now due to her sobbing. Her face was hidden behind but he knew it was blotchy. Roxas didn't know what to do. Confront her or run away? _

"_H-hey there! Why are you …" The sentence was interrupted by a loud sniffle. The girl was staring at him with her lavender eyes. They were filled with water again._

"_No, don't cry! Here," Roxas handed a vanilla chuppa chup to her. She took it and nodded her head._

"_So can you tell me why you are crying?" He asked again._

"_My best f-friend moved away yesterday… nobody wants to p-play with me! I'm all a-alone…" She sniffled._

_Roxas looked at her in pity. He knew what it felt like when Sora played at Riku's house and left him all alone. "Why don't you play with me and my brother?"_

_A small smile was on her lips. "Really?"_

"_Yeah! We are going to dig to The Land of Dragons!" He grinned as he strecthed his hand out. _

_She giggled and held on to his hand until they both reached the sandbox. Roxas felt the small little hand coming out of his as she put the same hand on her chest. _

"_My name is Namine."_

**Flashback ended.**

I could hear her introduce herself again to that new girl, Xion. She was a nut. Forgetting Namine's name over and over again. But Namine has to remain calm. When Xion gave her little introduction, the last part scared everybody. _"I don't hesitate to kill anybody so don't make me angry… heh heh heh…"_ She sounds like The Count in Sesame Street. Especially that last part but instead of 'Ah, ah, ah.' it's 'heh, heh, heh.' Poor Namine.

"Okay class! Get out your notebooks and take notes. Now!" Mr. Sephiroth yelled. "I will begin the lecture so pay attention! Anybody who doesn't, including the new girl, will get a detention!"

Sephiroth got a chalk and started writing stuff on the chalkboard. I didn't care less. I hate maths. My worst subject of all. _Why couldn't sport or a free period be on right now? _Xion was sitting on my right. She started twitching and mumbling some foreign language. It kind of freaked me out. I moved my chair as far away from her. Axel was sitting on my left. He is gay. Well, I think he is. I heard rumours that he fancies me, which turned out to be true. I moved my chair back in the middle of the two and put my hands on my head. There is no escape.

After an hour of the lecture, the end of the day bell rang. Thank god for that. Axel kept on moving his hand closer to mine while Xion twitchingness was unstoppable. I headed towards Olette's locker and waited for her. Me and Pence have to talked to her until Hayner has to run through us. Seifer and his gang are going to chase him.

"Hey Olette!" I called out.

Olette dropped her books and gave me a smile. The funny thing is, she was blushing. I shook my head, probably of embarassment. I picked up her books and handed them to her.

"Aw, how sweet of you, Roxas!" She grinned. "Never seen you helping out anyone but Namine."

"Oh, uh, well, um…" I tried to find the right words. "She's my friend and you know, friends help each other out."

"Ahem, sure just friends…" She gave me a nudge and a wink.

"We are! Why does everybody think we are more than just friends? She has a boyfriend…" I explained.

"She does but have you've been noticing lately? Whenever Riku is nearby, Namine would-"

"Hey!" A shout from the other end of the lockerbay echoed.

Pence looked out of breath. His face showed excitement."Whats up?" I asked.

"Look! Look! I took a photo of Yuffie and Rikku having a fight!" Pence said.

"Why would you want to take a photo of that?" Olette asked.

"Look at it. It's one of my greatest photos ever!"

"I have no idea what to say… where did you take it from?" I scratched the back of my blond hair.

"Just outside the school." He replied happily.

"Seifer, get him! Y'know!"

The sound of running came towards our little group. Hayner and Seifer were on their way. We could see Hayner running towards Olette now with Seifer one meter behind. He suddenly ran past her making Seifer bumping into Olette, which made them both fall on top of each other. Instantly Olette pushed Seifer off her.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" yelled Olette. Her face was steaming red, ready to hit someone any moment.

"Next time, get out of the way, loser!" Seifer shouted back, getting back up. He glared at her, then ran out of the lockerbay.

"That idiot…" She muttered, hands clenched in a fist. Turning back to us she tried to act normally. "I… I wa-want to go home, now… so bye everyone!"

She walked to the direction of the exit. Me and Pence stared at each other and shrug. "I don't think the 'Random Bumps' idea is such a good idea, Pence. I mean, yesterday she was upset and today she got upset again."

"Just think about it. Today she was upset because Seifer called her a loser and that hurts girls' feelings. Did you see how she was blushing though?" Pence asked.

"It wasn't blush, it was anger. She was angry." I retorted.

"Oh yeah…"

"Hey!"

We both turned around and saw Hayner grinning. "How did it go? Was she blushing?"

"Not really… she was more like, red from anger. If you get what I mean. She also went home…" Pence told him.

"Oh. We can try again tomorrow? Right?" Hayner still asked.

"Sure, but it will hurt her even more," I told him.

"Don't worry. This will still test our theory if she likes Seifer." Hayner grinned.

"Oh well, tell me more about it tomorrow. I'm going home." I walked off.

I had to go to my locker, my books were still in my hand. _Why didn't I do this earlier?_ I packed my bag and set out for home. Usually I'll meet Sora outside the school, flirting with Kairi. But this time, he was no where to be found. Rikku and Yuffie were still fighting, a crowd was forming around them. I walked past them and headed the direction where home was. As I was walking, I saw a petite figure sitting on the ground. Namine.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"…" No answer came from her.

"Hello? Namine?" My hands gripped her shoulders.

"Ro…xas? Is that you?" Her lavender eyes looked into my own.

"Yeah it is," I replied. "So, what happened?"

She sighed, her eyes slowly closed and reopened. "I was walking home and I saw this cute little bunny. It stared at me with such big brown eyes! I started walking towards it but then I fell and it ran away." Her tongue poked out.

"Clumsy as ever." I shook my head. My hand stretched down to help her up and she took it. Her hands are really soft.

"This reminds me…" She started.

"Of what?" I asked.

"When we were little, you helped me get off the swing and I played with you and Sora."

"Oh yeah, you were such a crybaby." I teased.

"No I wasn't!" She pouted, arms on her hips.

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were!" I said louder.

"No I wasn't!" Namine mocked my volume.

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you…hey! You confused me!" She cried. I started to laugh while she sulked. She soon joined in my laughter. It was a nice time.

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na  
_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

Namine opened her mobile and started talking. "Hello? What? Say it louder, I can't hear you. Oh, now? I can't. I'm with a friend and I don't want to say goodbye yet. No, don't come over, you've been there 5 times this week and my mom is probably angry. Ok, love you…" _Click. _She sighed as she closed her mobile.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Riku. He said he wanted to see me now. Sometimes I just wish he would stop clinging to me. It feels like, he wants to see me every second of the day…" Namine explained. Her eyes were down on the floor.

"But isn't that why he is your boyfriend?"

She stopped. "Yeah, I guess it is. But I need some space."

An awkward silence came between us as we walked towards her house. She looked back up, eyes searching for something. "Hey, there's my house."

Arms were wrapped around me as she pulled me into an embrace. My mind went fuzzy but I still heard her say, "Thanks for walking me home."

"Yep, anytime. See ya!" I replied calmly. My face was burning.

We pulled apart as she ran into her house. She turned back and waved to me. I was waving back.

* * *

**Loved it? Hate it? Want to burn it? Review it? Yes please! **

**1,800+ words. wow I never knew I can write so much! O.O**

**I hoped this chapter wasn't too bad, in my mind all the stories I write are crap...  
**

**Thanks for reading!!!!!! *insert big smiley face here*  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**wooot~!! Chapter 3 is here! Plenty more to come… maybe _**

**I do not own kingdom hearts, final fantasy or anything related to them.**

**

* * *

  
**

"So…" Sora started off.

"So, what?" I asked. We were walking to school as usual; sometimes someone would pop in out little conversation. Sora was one of the popular kids. So was Riku, Kairi, Namine, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie. I used to be one of them but, it didn't feel right anymore. Selphie, Riku, Wakka and Tidus kept on criticzing about other people and started drinking. I could tell it was influencing on Sora, Kairi and Namine.

"I saw you walking Namine home yesterday," he grinned.

I groaned. _Not him, too!_ "Actually, I was walking alone yesterday and saw her on the ground so, I wasn't really walking her home."

"Heh, sure you weren't." Sora smirked. _Liar_, he thought. That's one good thing about twins, we can read each other mind. Well, I can. He can't.

This time, it was my turn to grin. "I didn't see you flirting with Kairi yesterday, you two weren't around. Did something happen?"

Sora's tried to hide his eyes by looking at the ground. "Nothing happened, I wasn't with her. We didn't even do much…"

"We? Oh! So you were with her!"

"No, I wasn-" My eyebrows shot up. He sighed heavily. "Fine, we were together."

"See? It wasn't so hard to tell the truth." I smirked. "What were you two doing? Making out at Kairi's house?"

"Making out at whose house?"

My head turned to the voice but Sora's head stayed where it was, looking forward. "None of your business, Selphie." he said. _Thank god she didn't hear Kairi's name, _my twinthought.

"Yes it is! It is my business! I need to know! Tell me!" Selphie whined.

"Kairi's house!" I grinned.

Her jaw literally dropped to the ground. Two of her best friends were sucking each other faces. Her facial expression changed into seriousness. She stood in Sora's way, making him bump into her, and looked him in the eye. "If you ever hurt Kairi in any way, I will hunt you down, and kick your ass!"**(A/N:** hehe, that's from _Friends_, when Russ was telling Chandler before the big wedding day**)**

"Um, Selphie? Let me explain…" Sora started saying.

"No! I know you two have liked each other since the moment Kairi came back from Twilight Town, so don't try to deny that fact!" She basically shouted.

His face turned red. "Whoa! Kairi likes…me?"

Selphie's hands clapped her mouth. She had said too much. "Uh, no! She hates you and secretly likes Riku, even though he's taken. Kairi likes his… silver long sexy hair and his aqua eyes, um.. Um, I need to help Ms… Ms. Swan with the history books! Yeah, the history books! Bye!" She ran ahead of us. Surprisingly, she was a fast runner.

"She likes me, she likes me, she likes me…" Sora had a goofy smile on his face. Even his mind was saying that too.

I clicked my fingers in front of his face, hoping that will get him out of his trance. "Wake up, Sora! Kairi's going to cry if you're still goin' to say that, which is her secret."

"I don't want her to cry!" He cried out.

"Finally." I mumbled. "So what were you _really_ doing yesterday?"

"Me and Kairi needed to finish a project yesterday so I went to her house and…" Sora explained.

**What happened at Kairi's house…**

"_Hey mom! Me and Sora gonna finish a project, so we'll be in my room, okay?" A marooned hair girl came through the front door, followed by a spiky brunette._

"_No, come down in the living room where I can see you two. I don't want to pop in your room and see you guys in the middle of sex." An older woman was standing in front of the marooned hair girl. Her hands were on her hips._

"_Jeez, mom! Sora's only a friend." Kairi mocked her mom, hands on hips._

_Mrs. Strife's eye twitched. "A _guy_friend."_

"_Exactly. He could be gay with Riku or Tidus." Kairi grinned._

"_Hey! I'm not gay!" Sora cried out._

_While the two youngsters were arguing, Kairi's mom posture relaxed. She sighed heavily and went back to the kitchen. "Fine go. If I see any funny stuff, you," A boney finger pointed at Sora, "are out!" She shouted back at them._

_Sora and Kairi raced each other up the stairs and into Kairi's room. They both lay on the floor, exhausted from running._

"_I win!" The brunette panted._

"_You cheated!" Kairi slapped the brunette playfully on his arm. "You pulled my dress back!"_

_Sora, too tired to retort back, just laughed and look around the room. The walls were light baby pink, covered with little small angels and posters of celebrities. Typical teenage girls' room…he thought. An elbow nudged him hard in the ribs._

"_Hey! We have to complete the project, not lying around the floor like dead fish!" She exclaimed_

"_Fine. Just don't hit me again."_

_They spent almost 5 minutes on the project before Kairi's head fell on the desk. "This is too hard, there's no way I can finish this part!" _

"_I never knew you were so stupid, Kairi," Sora teased._

"_I'm not! It's just too damn hard!" She replied. He stood up and walked over where Kairi was. "I don't need your help,"_

"_Sure you don't. Here, this is how you do it. You add…" He trailed on. His face was really close to Kairi's cheek. _Stand a bit back, Sora. You're too close,_ she thought as her cheeks were the color of her hair. She leaned back on her chair, trying to move away from Sora. Instead, she fell backwards off her chair, which caused Sora to fall down too. _

"_Kairi, you okay?" He asked. His arms were around her waist, saving her from the fall. _

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Why am I lying on something squishy?" She grinned. More importantly, how did Sora catch me so fast? The question was playing over and over in her mind. _

"_Your so nice, calling me fat. Your lying on top of me by the way. Take your time to get off me." Sora retorted. _

**BAM!**

"_Get off my daughter!" A loud booming voice growled. Kairi's mom had barged in the door, leaving it swinging aimlessly._

"_Mom! We're not doing anything!" Kairi sat up immediately.._

"_What do you call that then?! Leap frog on stomach?!" She yelled, pointed at Sora. "You! Get out of the house! Now!"_

_Sora started to stand up but Kairi's hand held his. "No, Sora stay! It's just a misunderstanding, mom! I fell off my chair and he…"_

"_Kairi Strife! I do_ not _want to hear any of those lies you _always_ tell me!" Mrs. Strife growled. "What are you waiting for? Get out!"_

"_It's not lies! I swear, mom!" She protested, tears started to swell up in her lavender eyes. _

"_Don't worry, Kairi. I'll go so you won't get in anymore trouble." Sora smiled his goofy smile, as his thumb wiped away her tears. "See you tomorrow!"_

"_Sora…" She whispered. He stood up quietly, brushed his shoulder against the door and left. _

_As he walked home, the shouts from Kairi's house kept on getting louder…_

_**-x-**_

"… I even heard her mom shout that I can't see her out of school anymore…" Sora's eyes looked so sad. I've never seen him this sad before. "And then I saw you and Namine hugging."

I decided to ignore that last statement. "Hey, cheer up. At least you can still see her at school!"

"Yeah but still," his gazed turned towards me. "Do you know what's her mom's like? She could be at the school right now, telling me off if she sees me!"

"You worry too much," I smiled. "Everything will be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yep!"

"Thanks, this… sort of made me feel better," he smiled.

The school grounds came closing in, so we parted ways. While I was running to my locker, Olette came running behind me, it looked like we were racing. "Olette?"

"Oh, hey, Roxas." She smiled. "I forgot to hand in my homework to Miss. Wendy, so yeah, I'm heading in this direction."

"Oh, I thought you were stalking me." I teased.

She laughed. "Yeah, sure. Who would want to stalk you?"

"I know someone who would." I retorted.

"Who?"

"Axel." I whispered.

"You called?" Axel was suddenly beside me, running too.

"Go away, Axel." I hissed.

"Aww, you don't mean that, Roxie!" he grinned. "Why are we all running anyway?"

"I have homework to hand in. Oh here's the room, bye Roxas!" Olette left our little marathon and turned left into a door. I followed her, so did Axel.

"Hey, I'll come with you." I told her. Her face started going red and mouthed a 'thanks,'

"And I'll come with you!" Axel said as he clung on to my arm, giggling like a school girl.

I shaked my arm until he was off, which took a very long time. "No you won't."

He backed away, with a look of sadness in his eyes. "Fine, Roxy doesn't want me to go with him! But I'll go with him at lunch!"

I slapped my forehead. _Stupid Axel, Can't he take a hint that I don't want to ever see him again?_ My head peeked into the room where Olette was. She was…no way… she was talking to Seifer! There wasn't even a shout or yell. I tried to listen to their conversation.

"Seifer? What are you doing here?" Olette sounded surprise. Seifer handing in homework? Of course, anyone would be surprised.

"I'm handing in homework." Seifer said.

"Since when do you hand in homework?

"I always hand in homework, unlike you." he retorted.

"Oh my." A new voice came in. _I think it's the teacher_. "Seifer handing in homework? What a surprise!"

"Don't I always hand in homework, Miss?" Seifer asked, politely. _This is not him, he's up to something._

"No."

"Well, now I do." He walked towards the door but turned back towards Olette. "See you later, Olette."

I could imagine Olette blushing by now. Seifer had said that in the smoothest tone any guy would use to get a girl. He walked past me then stopped, glaring at me. I frowned back. "What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Your ugly face." He retorted.

"Only you would know what's ugly." I mumbled.

"What did you say?!" _Why do I always make him in angry mode?_ He pushed me against the wall and held me up by my *new* jacket collar.

"Are you deaf or something? Or does your mom have to clean your ears for you?" I hissed. "And why did you use a smooth tone on Olette? Trying to get another girl?"

"In fact, yes I am. Do you like her too? Huh? Better not get in my way, loser." Seifer hissed in my ear, spitting with the word 'loser'. He dropped on the floor and walked away.

Olette finally came out of the room, her face was red but happy. So she was blushing. "Finally. Were you and Seifer secretly meeting each other here?" I grinned.

"No, we just…bumped into each other. That's all." Olette smiled. She skipped off, leaving me watching her. Unbelievable…

* * *

**This has got to be my longest chapter ever, 1,997+ words...whoaa! o:**

**Not much Roxas x Namine fluff in this chapter, but there was Sora x Kairi !! :D **

**And the Twin thing, how they can read minds, thats fake btw... no offence to anybody...**

**Review please! Tell me what you think so far or what I need to improve... **

**Thanks for reading ^_^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Chapter 4! **

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They belong to Tetsuya Nomura… ^_^**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

I was sitting down at my desk, staring at the piece of paper with questions on them. My mind was thinking of Seifer's words. Is he really going to go for Olette? Or Namine? Or did he really give up on her? Either way, I have to look out for them both. Luckily, Namine has a boyfriend who can protect her, especially from stupid Seifer. Boyfriend… it could be possible. What would happen if Olette had a boyfriend? That way she can be protected from him…

"ROXAS! IF I DON'T SEE THAT PEN MOVING IN TEN SECONDS I'LL GIVE YOU A DETENTION!" A thrilling voice screamed at me.

I sighed. "Yes, Miss."

"GOOD! THAT GOES FOR EVERYONE TOO!" Ms. Larxene screamed, making everybody cover their ears.

"Yes, Miss." The voices of 25 students mumbled, while one voice grumbled a "Shut up!"

Ms. Larxene head turned around, making her two blonde bangs flying. "WHO SAID THAT?"

"Me, Miss." A cocky voice rose. It was that red head freak, Axel. "Your voice is annoying, shut up!"

"DETENTION! DETENTION! DETENTION! YOU'LL SPEND THE WHOLE LUNCHTIME WITH ME IN THIS ROOM!" She screamed at him.

Axel just smirked and sat back down, leaving the whole room staring at him. Not many people stood up to the teacher. Especially Ms. Larxene. Everybody begun doing their work, so did I. Her voice is so screechy. It was like a cat dying. Suddenly a note floated towards me, it read;

_Roxie baby!_

_I guess I can't spend lunchtime with you. Instead I'll be lectured by that evil witch, Larxene! I'm sorry, Roxy~~!!_

_I love u!!! Axel. _

If I could, I'd be punching the air. One whole lunchtime without Axel following me around…HELL YEAH! His addiction with me has been nearly 2 months, and it was getting annoying. So this is a miracle! I'd never thought I'd say this but, THANK YOU MS. LARXENE!

**-----**

The first four periods went like a **bang!** And it was lunchtime. I met up with Hayner in the cafeteria and got some lunch. We sat at our usual table but Olette beated us to it. She waved at us, and then went back to eating.

"Hey you guys! What took you so long?" Olette grinned.

"The line was slow, so was the lunch lady." I grumbled.

Hayner slapped my head. "No she wasn't. But did you see her? She was HOT!"

"Yeah, but she was slow."

"And hot!" He retorted. "Hey, Olette. Where did you get that jelly?"

"Um… At the end of the line…?" She replied.

"What?!" Hayner rushed back to the end of the cafeteria line. This was a perfect chance to ask Olette.

"Hey, Olette. Can I ask you something?" I asked. Her head shot towards me, with a shocked look on her face. Food was being chewed in her mouth so she couldn't say anything except to nod.

"Do you have anyone you like?" My sky blue eyes locked with her emerald eyes.

Olette spat out her half chewed food, which landed on my forehead. I was staring at her with a disgusted look on my face. My free-of-Axel-day-miracle isn't turning out good so far.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to spit it out! Let me wipe it off! Don't hate me! Please!" She apologized while turning bright pink.

She grabbed a tissue and leaned across the table. I could smell her perfume as she wiped my forehead. Oranges… it smelled really nice.

"No one could hate you, especially me." I smirked.

"Wh-where did that question come from anyway?" She referred to the question before.

"Just asking. You look like… you need someone to… love. Well, you are surrounded by guys, and I never seen you blush,"_ Yes, I have._ "Not even around Sora or Riku." I grinned as Olette sat back down and continue to eat her sandwich. "Err… thanks."

An awkward silence surrounded us as my curiosity deepens. She sighed as she put down her sandwich. "I guess now is the right time. Roxas, since three years ago,"_ that's when Seifer first came to Destiny High, _"I couldn't stop thinking about-"

"Hey! I got my Jelly-O!" Hayner grinned as he joined back our table. I slapped my forehead. He always ruins things.

"You took ages!" Olette cried out.

"Too many guys kept on flirting with the lunch lady!" He whined. "Ooh! I also found out her name! It's Pikachu! Cute, huh?"

"Isn't Pikachu from Pokemon?" She asked.

"Yeah, but Pikachu is so cute and yellow, just like her…"

"But who would ever name their child, Pikachu? Hah, silly Hayner. She's probably lying to all of you!"

"No! She would never lie!"

While I ate, the two kept on arguing. Olette was about to confess her crush, but _Hayner_ interrupted. Hayner and Olette? They could make a good a good couple. He_ is_ a good fighter and all, even though he doesn't show it. But he could force her into doing stuff she doesn't want so… I put my hands on my chin. This is too confusing.

"Watch out!!!" A voice shouted.

I looked up and saw Pence falling, in slow motion. His stomach went splat on the ground first, and then came the worst bit of all. The spagetti was flying straight to my face. I ducked down, but it hit something else. No! Not my spiky hair! It takes _ages_ to spike it! Spagetti noodles were falling off my hair and into my face. Great…

"I am _so_ sorry, Roxas!" Pence apologized. "Really, I am! I'm sorry! Eh… I'll take the plate off!"

He reached my spikes and took a few strings off. Everybody in the cafeteria was laughing, Seifer and his gang was making jokes. My hands grabbed my hair and took something out of it. It was a fistful of mince meat. Can this get any worse?

"Pence, did you order spagetti bolognaise?" I asked darkly.

"Yeah…" He replied slowly.

"Hey, Roxas! Your hair looks like nachos!" Hayner smirked. Olette hit him on the arm.

I sighed and told them I'm going to the bathroom. As I walked out of the cafeteria, hands were touching my hair everywhere. That was annoying. In the corner of my eye, Namine's face was worried. She shouldn't be worried, but I was actually happy she was.

I looked in the mirror and saw it. Hayner was right. My hair was yellow-orange, just like the nacho chips, and the spagetti sauce looked like salsa. The Spagetti strings looked like cheese. Yum! But this is going to take ages. My hair turned red from the sauce! Why couldn't the spagetti land on someone else?I washed my hair, which made the spikes soggy and fell on my head. My feet took me outside the school, near the stairs. I sat down, enjoying the sun's heat.

_Luckily the sun is up…my hair can dry quicker…_

"Hey…" A quiet sweet voice said behind me.

"Oh, it's just you." I grinned. My head turned to see her facial expression, confused.

"What do you mean, it's just me?"

"It's just you, nothing special."

"Sure, I'm nothing special to you, but to Riku, I'm one of a kind!" Namine grinned, a hint of pain in her voice. She sat down next to me and looked at the sky. "You look like a little kid without the spikes, it's really cute."

My cheeks were burning. Did she say, my hair looks cute?

"Thanks," I felt my hair again, it was dry. My hair gel was in my pocket, I always kept it there. In case for emergencies, like this one. I opened the lid but soon realised something was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

_This is not happening. There's no mirror!_ My mind was buzzing.

"Pass me your hair gel," Namine ordered, palm opened.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm going to spike your hair up." She didn't show any signs of embarassment, just seriousness.

"But…"

"No buts. Pass me it." I sighed in defeat, giving her my gel.

She smiled, just like the sun. Her small hands dipped in the gel and took some of my hair, spiking it upwards. Not down and everywhere else like my twin. She stood up, and started spiking the upper spikes first. It felt so…nice? Her hands were so gentle that it was more like, caressing my hair instead of styling it.

"So, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with muscly ar- Riku?" I broke the silence.

"No… I told you before. He needs to give me space…I don't have to be by his side every single of the day…he is so clingy!" Namine pulled one of my spikes really,_ really_ hard. **(A/N**: Poor Roxas hair ******)**

"Ow!"

"Sorry!" I heard that saying a lot of times today, it isn't even funny.

Namine was done spiking the back of my hair, so she walked towards the front, where my face was. I could see a tint of pink in her cheeks, but that didn't matter. Every girl that goes near me, always have pink, red or maroon in their cheeks.

I tried to not gaze into her eyes, it was hard not to. "Why don't you tell him that?"

She sighed. "I did. He doesn't understand what I mean. Instead, he becomes really…" I waited for her to finish. "Uh, nevermind. He just goes, 'Nami! Don't be like that. I'm sorry if I am.' and then he has these really sad bunny eyes. I forgive him, and then he still stays the same way no matter what I try to do."

Silence came upon us again. I thought about Namine's point of view. She sounds very sad, I hate it when she's sad. "Why don't you… nah, that won't happen."

"What? Tell me!" Namine whined.

"Okay, don't shoot me but… why don't you dump him?" I suggested.

"I-I… can't. It' not possible! And I'm scared what he might do… have you seen the size of those arms? They are full of muscles!"

"Oh, you just noticed now?"

"No, ages ago! I thought they were cool…" She was up to my last spike. It was on my forehead. "Last one."

Her forehead was really close to mine, I could feel her heat. She had been sweating, but her perfume was still nice. It smelled like, sugar or some sort of candy.

"Done! Finally!" She exclaimed happily. Our eyes met again, her lips looked so soft like jelly. This was a good chance for a kiss, but I couldn't. It's too soon and plus, she has a boyfriend. There's no way I want muscly arms to come chasing me with a knife in his hands!

I was shocked when I saw her head leaning in, mocking me to follow. My head obediently followed and tilted to the side a bit. Her lips were so close to mine, and it touched! Was it a magical feeling? Not really. It was not as soft I thought it would be. I look to what my lips were touching. A finger. _H_er finger. My first kiss is with a finger.

Namine's head was turned away, her bleached hair blocking her face. "I just can't do it. I'm sorry, Roxas. I don't want you to get hurt…"

She stood up from the ground and ran back inside the school. I looked back at the ground. The bell rang for fifth period but I didn't bother to get up. I couldn't. My mind was buzzing with questions. What did she mean when she said; _I don't want you to get hurt_? I clutched my chest. Even if I'm not physically hurt right now,

_why does my heart ache so much?_

_

* * *

_

**Ooh! What will happen next? dun Dun DUN!! Who do you think Olette likes? Will Seifer 'randomly' bump into Olette again?  
**

**This chapter basically emptied my mind now, so if you have any ideas, send in a review :D **

**if you liked the story, send in a review too ~! :D **

**if you are bored, a review would be nice :D **

**Thanks everybody who else reviewed and read my story so far ^_^  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**thanks for all the reviews, so far!! ^^  
**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They belong to Tetsuya Nomura… **

* * *

**This is in ****Namine's POV. **

_What did I just do?_

Ah, stupid! Stupid! Stupid! You shouldn't have ran away from him! In fact, you shouldn't even be there with _him_! Why am I still thinking of the past events? Ahh! Get out of my head! I banged my head on the table, resting my chin on the table. Mr. Pan, the geography teacher/lecturer was teaching us about the countries and continents. My eyes scanned the room. Kairi, my best friend, was sitting next to me, being depressed. She hadn't made eye contact with Sora at all today.

"So, how's your life?" I whispered.

She didn't even turned her head. "Not so good."

"Something to do with Sora?"

This time, her head did turn around. Her lavender eyes were unusually red. Was she crying before? I thought. "Kind of, how did you know?"

"It's obvious, _really_ obvious."

"Oh."

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked.

Kairi sighed. "Well, I don't want to tell the whole story but my mom told me I can't see him anymore."

"Oh. Ouch."

"Yep. Life is cruel to me."

"That's not _really_ cruel. I had worse." I grumbled.

"Like what?" She retorted.

My eyebrows rose up. She could tell what they meant.

"Oh… Riku?"

I nodded slowly. Riku is my _oh-so-lovely_ boyfriend.

"Why don't you dump him already?" Kairi asked.

"I can't. It's too hard. You _know_ what he does to me if I say no to him." I sighed. "Why did I say yes?"

"You fell in love, Namine. These things happen." She gave me a smile.

"No, I didn't! I never even thought Riku was lovable. My mom pushed me into him 'cos he had high grades, popular and _used to_ have a nice personality."

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Three _painful_ months." I groaned, pulling my jumper.

"Why don't you go to the island and hide?"

I widen my eyes, but it soon closed. "He will follow me."

"Gah, what a stalker."

"Yeah… have you told anyone about…?"

"No, but you can't hide it forever." She reminded me. I pulled my sleeves over my knuckles as we continued listening to the lesson.

**------------**

School finally ended. Me and Kairi went separate ways to our lockers. Seifer's locker was next to mine, unfortunately. I begged the office lady to switch my locker but she refused. _'It's just for a year, sweetie. You'll live.' _That's what she told me. I'd be dead by the end of the year anyway.

Seifer was already at his locker, stuffing books into his bag. I ignored him and opened my locker. It was clean, unlike his. I knew what books I had to bring home, so I took my maths book, sketchpad and pencil in my bag. My hand reached the door, but my eyes landed on what was on it. It was photos of me and my friends; Kairi, Selphie, Sora, even Tidus and Wakka, Riku and last of all… Roxas. We were around 11 back then, it was fun. I shut the door and let the little lock joined back with the handle.

"Hahahahaha, your head looked like nachos!"

"How long are you going keep laughing at that?" I flinched at that voice and opened my locker quickly. Roxas and his two friends were about to walk past.

"Hayner, you've been laughing for ages. It's annoying." A girl voice said. I think it's Olette.

"Yeah but it's funny!" Hayner laughed.

"You're the only one who thinks it's funny. Your sense of humor is poor." Roxas said. I hid my head in my locker, hoping they would walk past and ignore me.

"No, the whole cafeteria was laughing too!" He laughed even more.

They were about to walk past straight me when suddenly a loud thump came from my left. I turned my head and saw Olette in… Seifer's arms? Whoa. I never knew somebody _actually_ likes him. Or maybe he grabbed her?

"Hey, Olette." Seifer greeted her in the smoothest tone. What is up to now?

"Oh, h-hey Seifer. What am I doing here?" Reality finally hit her. Olette jumped a meter away from him. "Why was your arms around me?!"

"You banged into me and I caught you. It made me hit my back on my locker. Ow…" He pretended whimpered, rubbing his back.

"I don't care..." She mumbled. Suddenly her facial expression changed into anger, and she shot a glare at Hayner. "You!"

Hayner looked around, shifting his eyes. "What? Me?"

"Idiot…" Roxas muttered as he hit him on the head.

"Who else?! You pushed me into Seifer!" Olette yelled, pointing a finger to Seifer.

"Haha, your crazy, Olette. Why would I push _you_ into him?_ You _bumped into him. It's obvious that _you_ like him." He retorted proudly. Meanwhile, Seifer slowly left.

Her eyes quickly glance over to Roxas. "N-no! I like someone else."

"Like…?" Roxas smirked. _Do not make eye contact with him_, my brain commanded. From the corner of my eye, I could see Riku heading towards me. I cursed silently.

"Uh, um, er…" She stammered. "It's a secret!"

"Hey, Nami!" Riku was already behind me.

I turned around slowly, giving a fake smile to him. "Hi, Riku…"

Roxas friends were still arguing next to me, which were hard to voice them out. Riku suddenly grabbed my waist and pulled me into an embrace. "I was worried when you didn't turn up in the meeting place."

"Eh, don't worry. I forgot what books to bring." I lied.

My bag was in my hands, filled with books already. His head leaned in closer to mine, and I knew what was coming. I tried to lean back, making my head go inside my locker, but he still managed to kiss me. I didn't feel anything. No magic. No romance. No fireworks. It was just a physical contact.

"Mm…Riku, get…hmpf…not now…" I managed to say in between the kisses. My eyes weren't close, I didn't enjoy these kisses. I could see Roxas staring at me, eyes fully opened with a bit of sadness. Guiltiness poured over me. We almost did this at lunch and now he see's me making out with another person.

"Whoa! Get a room!" Hayner whistled at us. My hands pressed against his chest and he finally got off, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm going to go to Sora's house to get the maths homework." Riku's hands left my waist and grabbed my wrists, squeezing them as hard as he can. Oh god, it hurts! "After that, want to come to my house?"

It was more like a command than a question. I gave him another fake smile. If I say no, god knows what would happen to me. I hurried and thought of an excuse. "I ca-can't. I promise my mom I'll help her …. cook curry tonight. I'll come over next week okay?"

He nodded and left. I breathed in deeply as I pulled up my sleeved, looking down at my left wrist. Angry finger print's bruises were around my wrist. It was like a dark thunder storm cloud was attached to my pale skin. It was a reminder to tell me; _hurry up and dump that idiot._ I sighed as my sleeve dropped back down to my knuckles.

As I was shutting my locker door, I sensed that I was being watched. My body turned around slowly, eyes scanning for the watcher. I found him and a shocked expression planted on my face. Did he see it? Is he going to hate me now? Why didn't he leave with his friends? Is he going to tell everyone?

"I saw it." Those three words shook me.

"Saw what?" I asked nervously.

"The bruises on your wrist. You don't have to hide them…" My eyes looked down on the floor, with my hands behind my back. _I've been caught. _

"Ah ha ha. Your funny, Roxas. There are no bruises." I laughed anxiously.

"Stop lying, Namine. I know they are hiding under your sleeves." Roxas took one step closer, reaching for my arms.

"Um, I think I know my own body."

He grabbed my arm and pulled the sleeve down. "What do you call this?!"

"It's… it's… it's a tattoo!" I cried out.

"Namine…"

"It_ is_!" I tried to put on a brave face but my lip was quivering.

My tears were about to burst out of my eyes. I thought that I kept my secret hidden well, but they were eventually found.

Roxas pulled my arm forward, making me fall on him. Even though he wasn't like a body builder, I could feel his muscles. His arms were around my petite frame, wrapping around like a present. His chin was resting on top of my head._ Riku never hugged me like this…_

"Okay. I'll just pretend that the bruises are tattoos, if that makes you happy. But if I ever see another one, I won't." Roxas said comfortly.

"Thanks…Roxas…"

We were quiet for a minute or two. It was_ too_ quiet. I could feel his head turning, it felt really comforting. His breath was like a soft breeze on my neck. It was enjoyable. I wish this hug could last forever. He was really warm.

"I'll kill that bastard…" He mumbled.

I pulled away from him. "Wait-! Why? You said you'll pretend that-"

"Yeah, I know what I said. I saw another one."

"Where?" I asked.

"On your neck." Roxas eyes were flickering anger.

Shock was written all over my face. Damn, I should've wore a scarf today…

Panic started striking me again. I took hold of Roxas shoulder's and started shaking them furiously. "No! Please don't go beat up Riku! He'll beat you up instead! Then you'll go to hospital and then Riku will…"

He chuckled. My eyes widen as I stopped shaking him. "Hey! It's not funny!"

Roxas wiped his eyes. "I'm not laughing because of that, I'm laughing at you!"

"What?! Your mean, Roxas!" I started to walk off, but he grabbed my shoulder just in time.

"Sorry, Namine. You looked funny when you were panicking." His smile faded away. "But if he ever hurts you again, call me. I can help you."

My cheeks started going red. "But… aren't you mad what happened at… lunch?"

His head lowered. I felt guilty again. "Yeah, but… that's all in the past. All that matters now is the future."

I smiled. "Thanks Roxas. This really cheered me up."

He smiled back. "Anytime."

We were in a staring match. His own sky blue eyes locked into my own lavender ones. "I b-better go! Bye!" I sped down the locker bay and down towards the door.

"Wait! I'll walk you home!" He called after me.

"No, no! I'm fine!" I rushed out quicker.

**------------**

I laid on my bed, thinking of all the events that happened today. Wow, what an interesting life, Namine. Your gonna find yourself cheating on Riku faster than I expected. Oh, shut up brain. I rose up and stood in front of my whole body mirror. I threw my jumper on the ground. Next came my shirt. If Roxas knew my whole upper body was covered with those ugly bruises, he would go crazy. I quickly covered them by wearing another jumper.

A note was left on the kitchen counter. It read;

_I will be out all night working. Order a pizza and be careful._

_xx Mom._

I scrunched it up and threw it in the bin. Since dad left us, mom has been working a lot. I guess she must be pretty lonely. He didn't even say goodbye to us, just little notes and a divorce sheet. I shook my head, trying to forget these memories and turned on the TV. It was a news update:

_Good evening. Tonight we reveal another shocking discovery. Another body has been found on the docks near the main land. Her name was Indy Hiro, age 19. The body was badly beaten up and there were slashes against her left knee. Police has suggested the murder weapon was a metal bat. The body was found just a few minutes ago but the police couldn't trace the murderer. This is the fourth time a female body has been found for the past two days. Police advise all young women to take care when walking at night, and always have a companion with them._

* * *

**yay! it's done. poor Namine. D:**

**The news report was actually my original idea of how this story would start, but I changed by mind D: . it**

**still plays a semi- important role :D  
**

**oh and the part where Olette was in Seifer's arms, was another 'random' bump!! ^_^ **

**hehe, hoped you enjoyed the story so far, review please!!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry I haven't updated for a while. stuff has been going on and loads of homework have been coming and going. *cries*  
**

**this chapter is a bit shorter than the others so I hope this will satisfy you guys for a while :)**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy...**

**Enjoy! ^_^  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_**(This is back in Roxas POV)**_

I couldn't sleep. Even if I toss and turn, I would still be awake. The scene in school was the reason why. Why didn't Namine tell me earlier? Did she just let Riku kick her around to get those bruises? No… that isn't like her. She would put up a fight. But… how did she get that bruise on her neck?

I shook my head. There was no way he could have hit her there, her neck would have broke. And I don't think he would be that violent. Over the weekend, sometimes I had the urge to beat him up. I even stopped by his house and just stared at it.

My eyes were beginning to become heavy, sleep was calling to me. With a final yawn, I gave in and slept.

"_No! Stop it!" A shriek came from my left. Someone was tugging me on my arm "You're going to kill him!"_

_My foot made contact with something squishy, which made it groan out in pain. "No, I'm not. Look what he did to you!"_

"_Yeah, but still! Don't kill him! Please!" A tear rolled down her cheek, glittering in the moon light. The forest was unusually quiet except for a few owls hooting. It was if the forest itself was waiting for my answer._

_My facial expression soften. I can't win against her tears, it was full of hurt. I kicked Riku in the stomach one last time. He clutched his stomach and whimpered like a dog. I couldn't help but smile. My work was done. _

"_Let's go, Namine."_

"_Thank you."_

_Namine's pale hand slid into mine as we slowly walked out towards the shores, leaving Riku to care for himself. Our fingers intertwined, my long rough fingers in her soft ones. We stopped by the Paopu fruit tree, looking to see if there were any fruits left. There wasn't._

"_You know," Her eyes were locked on the tree trunk as she chuckled a bit. "I… always wanted to try one. Just once."_

_I stared at her. She was now sitting on the tree trunk, legs swinging fast as if she was embarassed._

"_Haha, it sounds silly. Just… forget what I said..."_

"_No, don't say that at all!" I flinched at my own voice. It didn't seem as soft as I thought it would be._

"_Roxas?" Her voice sounded surprised._

"_I don't think it's silly at all. But since there's no Paopu fruit now, maybe…we can…no…I can be your…your Paopu fruit…" My face was burning. This is too corny for my liking._

_I was expecting her to jump off and run away but surprisingly, she wrapped her arms around my neck and brushed her lips against my own. My eyes widen as she pulled apart, breaking the kiss. She placed her left hand over my cheek as she smiled, one of those angel smiles._

"_I can be your Paopu fruit too."_

_That sentence made my heart leaped in joy. I couldn't hold back any longer. My lips raced along her neck, biting her flesh softly, and my arms were holding her waist to keep her steady. Namine made a noise as I lowered my hand until I touched something hairy. Too hairy. I moved it around and felt that a liquid was swishing inside it. My hand played with it for a while until I could feel the liquid gushing out. The moonlight shined on it and it turned out to be a coconut!** (**_**A/N: haha lol, what did you think it was? haha wow, I'm sick minded ****XD_)_**

_Namine giggled. She sucked the remaining milk out of it, and then handed it to me. Instead, I threw it on the ground, making a loud thud. My mouth connected with hers once again, but this time it was interrupted when a big tidal wave hit us._

"What the hell was that?!" My eyes opened quickly, staring around my pitch black room. I rubbed the back of my spiky hair, making it even more messier. It was just a dream, huh? The Paopu tree doesn't even have any coconuts around it. "Phew! Just a dream, just a dream…"

"Shut up! It's 4 in the morning. God!" An angry voice shouted,

I didn't care about that. Something else was bothering me. My gaze went down and I rushed to the bathroom. "Stupid puberty."

----------------

"Aww, what's wrong with you, Roxie?"

"You. Now go away."

Axel kept on following me, ever since I stepped one foot into the hallway. _One foot!_

"Don't be like that, Roxy! Really, what IS wrong with you?" Axel asked with more concern.

I slapped my fore head. "It's you! I told you a hundred times! You, you , you, you, you! God, what will make you leave me alone?"

He smirked. "Nothing. Just tell me your problem."

"No."

"Come on…" He whined.

"No."

"Tell me!!!"

"No." I picked up the pace.

Axel noticed what I was doing. "Escaping won't do anything, Roxy!"

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that." I started to run.

"Yay! A race! You won't beat me, Roxy!"

Axel was a surprisingly fast runner. But I was faster. We ran for like, several minutes, me in the lead and him catching up quick. Nearly every teacher told us off, one even came running after us.

"Move , move, MOVE!" I yelled as I slid under someone's black coat.

"STOP!" The person with the black coat held her palm out to Axel, who was running behind me. He skidded as he stopped, just an inch from her palm.

"Why, Miss?" He was confused.

"NO RUNNING IN THE HALL! DETENTION!" Ms. Larxene ordered.

"But I wasn't running!" Axel retorted.

"YES YOU WERE! I AM NOT STUPID!"

"Sure you ain't…"

"WANT TO MAKE IT AN AFTERSCHOOL DETENTION, HUH?"

While they were bickering, I made my escape. There was a good 10 meters before I reached my locker. I was going to make it! I looked back to see Axel still being lectured by Ms. Larxene. If I had looked where I was going, I wouldn't have bumped into him. Or her.

"Hey!" He held me by my inside shirt. His aqua eyes were frozen cold. "Look where your going!"

"I couldn't 'cos your fat body was in the way," I stuck out my tongue.

"Drop him, Riku." A quiet but sweet voice demanded.

"Nami, we have to punish him. He's been naughty." Riku grinned.

"So? Then ask the teachers to give him a detention or something. I don't like it when you

get in trouble-" Namine wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling her head into his neck. "-you know that, don't you?"

Riku dropped, no actually, threw me on the ground instantly and beamed at Namine. "Sure, whatever you say."

He whispered something in her ear, making her giggle, then walked off somewhere. When he was nowhere to be seen, Namine held out a hand to me. "Sorry about that. I just … didn't want him to hurt anyone else, besides me." She tried to smile.

"Thanks, Namine…" I mumbled as I took her hand. The second we made contact, I jumped back down.

She stared at me with her lavender eyes. Her head tilted to the side a bit. "What's wrong?"

I was remembering my dream. My face flushed as I scampered to… well, somewhere. "I-I need to go! To my er… locker! Bye!"

"But your locker is right here!" She quickly grabbed my arm. Wow, she was good a reflexes.

I can't even look at her now. I turned my head around and grin with my eyes closed. "I'll go the other way!" My arm pulled away from her hold and ran.

My mind could imagine the look she has on her face. Would it be anger? _Please_ don't make her angry at me.

The bell rung when I reached my locker. Namine was no longer on the other side of it. I quickly grabbed my books and rushed to the classroom. Surprisingly, Olette was there. Waiting.

"Hurry up, Olette! Your gonna be late!" I called out to her.

"I was waiting for you! Why did you take ages to come here?" Olette asked.

My face was hot, I could tell. "Who cares? Hurry up!"

We ran to the classroom and made it just in time, laughing all the way. It was pretty good to have Olette as a friend. But I have been seeing her a lot. More than last time. Wonder why…

* * *

**whooo~!! what did you think? there's a button underneath this text called _Review this story/Chapter._ lol, Click it! :D**

**Thanks for reading!! and Thanks for the reviews! ^_^**

**updates might be slower so ... I'm sorry!!!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sleepy~~ *yawns* I had no idea what to put in this chapter so in my opinion, it's kind of rushed. Anyway;  
**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Charlie the Unicorn(1 and 2) and Final Fantasy. They belong to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix and Jason Steele(he created Charlie the Unicorn).**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far!!**

**Enjoy~~**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7.**

A double Maths period. _Double_. I don't think I'll survive. Seriously, we _could_ have been having a fun time in a double but _no_, Hayner just had to find some random crap on the internet. He keeps on talking about it. Fortunately, Olette has been able to get away from him, talking with Kairi. Unfortunately, I was stuck with him. Why???

"Heh, and Charlie was like, Go away I'm watching TV! Then a Vortex appeared on him and…." Hayner continued.

I laid my arms on the desk and rested my head on them, trying to block out Hayner. It was impossible. Even though his voice was loud, I could hear footsteps coming towards us but stopped suddenly. The chair next to me squeaked and someone sat on it. I didn't need to turn my head to see who it was, I just… knew.

"Sora!" Hayner's voice boomed out.

"Hey Hayner! What's up?" My twin cheerfully asked.

"The ceiling, duh! What's with this question lately? It's been doing my head in!"

"I know, but I… actually like to say it. It makes me feel… special. Hehe…" Sora smiled his goofy grin.

I shot my head up, just in time to see Hayner roll his eyes. "Oh, hey Sora."

He gave me a puzzling look. "Why were you trying to sleep?"

"Why were you late? You are 40 minutes late! Forty!" I retorted.

Sora blushed. Something to do with Kairi I bet. "None of your buisness."

"Anyway!" Hayner joined in. "Have you see Charlie the Unicorn? It's _so_ funny! You see, there's a blue, red and white unicorn! The white one is Charlie. The blue and red one always make Charlie mad and…"

"Er… unicorns…?"

"YES!! And, and, and in Charlie the Unicorn 2, they sing a song called 'Put a banana in your ear!' Haha! At first, I thought it was disgusting 'cause whenever I think of a banana, it would remind of an odd shaped…"

_My mind is being corrupted! _Sora was thinking.

I chuckled lightly, hoping no one would hear me. While Hayner explained the whole entire show to Sora, I sank lower and lower into my seat. Great, no one to talk to. My eyes searched the room for someone decent to talk to. But the only person I saw was urgh… Riku. Well, he isn't decent. But the rest of the class was either talking to somebody or people that I don't know. I decided not to talk to him. I mean, who would? He smacked Namine around and no way in hell I would want to go one meter near him, unless I want to beat him up. Still, she told me not to do anything about it. I won't.

The bell finally end for recess, making everyone stand up. Like before, Olette was waiting for me at the door. She smiled as she waved to me. "Hey, Roxas!"

I pretended to be upset and walked past her, shoulder brushing her own shoulder. She caught up to me, grabbing the back of my jacket. Slowly, I turned around to face her.

"Roxas, why are you angry?" Olette's voice was full of hurt.

I frowned as I blew out air. "Because you left me with Hayner."

"So? Hayner is your best friend…"

"Yeah, but he kept on rambling on about 'Charlie the Unicorn' and how they stole his kidney."

"It's _very_ interesting though…"

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"It's not."

"Yeah it is! All you have to do is_ be_ interest in it."

"Then, why did you leave suddenly and talked to Kairi?"

"Well… that is… because… I…"

"Look, Olette." I stared straight into her emerald eyes. It was becoming watery. I don't… want her to cry. "I don't want to talk now, okay? I'll see you … somewhere."

I started to walk off, guiltiness started to flow through me. Maybe I should have be happy-go-lucky and never pretended that I was angry.

"Roxas! Wait, please stop!"

My feet kept going even though my brain commanded me to stop. Why am I doing this? I could imagine her face now. Would it be angry or sad? Most likely sad. Olette cares about everything, everyone.

"Stop! Please…" _Hurt and desperation._ "Just stop…!"

I didn't.

Two skinny arms grabbed my waist, making me stop, completely.

It was awkwardly silent, even though we were in the hallway. There was nobody around except for us. Everybody was at the canteen, stuffing their faces with food. Hayner and Pence were probably wondering where we were.

I grabbed her arms, slowly peeling them off. "Olette? What are you…?"

Olette held on to me tighter, shaking my arms off. "Don't leave, Roxas. I don't want you to."

"But… but I don't want you to hold on to me like this!" If I could see myself now, my face would be so red!

"I don't care. Even if everyone else is wondering where we are, I'll keep holding on. I just want…" She suddenly stopped in mid sentence.

"You just want what?" I asked.

"Uh… I mean, I just want to stay like this for a while."

This isn't right. I feel really uncomfortable being like this. Something is missing. I turned around and wrapped my long arms around her petite frame. "Hey, Olette?"

"Hmm?" It sounds like she was really happy.

"I'm- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to act like a jerk! It was meant to be a joke at first but it suddenly went to…" My lame attempt to apologize was so bad. I couldn't think of what to say,

"If it's you, then it's okay. Everything is okay."

I started to relax a bit, but it suddenly hit me. Does Olette like me? I studied her face; beautiful green eyes, soft pink lips, little nose, good style of hair. She is perfect. Her head was growing suddenly.

Is she getting fatter by the second? Her face was also turning red. Maybe she has a fever. Or she could be swelling up. Oh no!

My questions were soon answered. Olette was actually getting closer to me, nearly the same distance when me and Namine were when she was spiking my hair. I stared at her with wide eyes as she stood on her toes. Her arms moved up towards my neck as she closed her eyes slowly. Only one sound echoed in the empty hallway;

_Chu! **(A/N:** isn't that what a kiss sounds like**?)**  
_

Wow. WOW! My first real kiss. It feels good! But in reality, I felt like a dirty old man. This is my friend. Olette! I am… kissing her. She's just a friend… is she? My mind kept telling me this is wrong. _Really_ wrong. My eyes felt so heavy, I wanted to close them. No, Roxas! No!

I broke the kiss. A line of drool was connecting us to each other. I quickly wiped it away with the back of my hand, making it smudge. Olette leaned closer again, but this time I turned my head away. Wow, I actually did that.

"What's wrong? Didn't you enjoy it? I did…" She asked.

"I did too. In fact it was my first kiss. God, this is embarrassing." My face flushed again.

"Aw, your so cute! It's not embarrassing at all; it's my first too…"

"Really?"

"Yeah. This is kind of late but, Roxas. I really like you!" She leaned in closer yet again. My free hand pushed her away as I let go of her.

"I'm really sorry! This isn't right. I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" I apologized again. I started running towards the rooftop just when the bell rung. Recess was over.

"Wait! Roxas stop!"

I ignored her. She wouldn't follow me, I knew her too well. People were everywhere. It was hard to dodge them all, but I made it to the rooftop anyhow. I usually came up here when I was troubled. It was my secret place.

I leaned back against a wall and tried to sleep. Skipping class wasn't unusual for me but it was still kind of bad. The school would call my parents again. They hated it. They wanted me to become like Sora, the good and popular guy. Captain of the football club. But I'm not like him. I'm different.

"Roxas…"

A sweet voice suddenly broke my thoughts. It's surprising to see her here, but she is full of surprises.

"Namine…"

"Why are you skipping class? It's not good."

"I have a reason. What about you?" My eyes shot open. I remembered the dream. Oh no. Put up with it, Roxas!

"Riku's in my class. I don't want to see him. Not now. Plus, he told me to go to his house on Wednesday..." Her eyes looked so sad.

"That's not a good reason to skip though. Tut, tut, tut."

"Well, what is your reason, huh?"

"Um… not gonna tell you." I stuck out my tongue.

"Your mean." She sat next to me.

We sat in silence for the next few minutes, watching the clouds rolling by. Her head dropped on my shoulder, so that she could rest. I did the same except my head was on her head.

"You smell like oranges, Roxas. I know something happened between you and Olette." Namine smirked.

"N-nothing happened! We're just friends after all. And-" I blushed.

"Shh… you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Let's go to sleep." She closed her eyes and her breathing went to normal. Namine slept straight away, amazing.

I put my arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer so she could be more comfortable. She turned around so she faced me and smiled. My head rested back on her head as I closed my eyes. I knew she wouldn't hear me, but I wanted this to get off my chest.

"Namine, did you know I kissed Olette? Yeah, it was pretty good but I wanted you to be my first… oh well. Too late now. We both had our first kisses stolen."

* * *

**Heh, I like Charlie the Unicorn... don't shoot me~**

**anyway, what did you think? oooooh~~ Olette finally confessed!! ohhh!!! how scary is that? ohhh!! What will hapen next! dun Dun dUN!!! Should I make her pair up with someone else? If so, who? Seifer? heh... **

**Thanks for reading so far!! If you could, drop a review would be nice ^_^  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME 4 MONTHS TO UPDATE!!!! OMG THIS IS SO TERRIBLE! 4 MONTHS! I'M SORRY!!!**

**(i think it's called) I had writers block for a while and then I forgot all about this chapter and then I thought I already finished this chapter and then Word kept on closing the chapter qwhen I was writing it an hour ago and I had to rewrite it so many times!! :(  
**

**I do not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They belong to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura who created them. **

**this chapter is so weird... Enjoy! ^^  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

Seriously. What was I thinking?

For the rest of the day, I was avoiding Olette.

Avoiding!

She was one of the many good people I trust but now, whenever I see her I just go Zinc! I mean, I can't even look her in the eye anymore My mind kept flashing back me and her in the hallway… kissed… when no one was around…. hurt and…

_ARGHHHH_! My hands flew to my head, trying to pull out my own hair. I couldn't even feel the pain. _This is embarassing! Why did I ever tease her? _

"Hey, Roxas! You okay?" Hayner asked.

I looked up and put on a fake smile. "Yeah, don't worry."

Olette, who was /unfortunately/ sitting next to me, tilted her head a bit. If it was possible, I could see the I-wonder-why-he-is-acting-so-weird-maybe-it's-my-fault look. It was planted on her face, making me feel so guilty.

The day ended. Finally. I rushed to my locker, grabbed my books as I shoved it in my bag. Then I skated down the hallway out the door into the sunny bright world.

Well, that was my plan until I got knocked into that ugly beanie head idiot. Books were flown and their pages were flipping as it landed. I was rubbing my head, hoping that my hair was okay, until a foot kicked me in the gut. "That is what you get for knocking into Seifer, y'know!"

"Next time you touch me, I'll kill you!" Seifer glared. There were hardly anymore kids in this hallway or teachers. It was empty as a ghost town. _Great… _

"What a lame comeback. Is that even possible? You'll probably chicken out before your little finger starts shaking with fear." I mumbled as m hands started reaching out for some of my books. _What a mess … _

"Why you-!"

I shut my eyes so quickly that I didn't even see his fist making contact with my jaw. In fact, I didn't even feel anything except for the air. My eyes opened and wow.

Wow.

WOW!

What did I see that was so WOW? Well, it was Riku.

Riku. The same Riku who is dating Namine. That Riku.

"What do you think you're doing?" Riku hissed.

He was holding Seifer's fist in his left hand while his right hand bended Seifer's fingers back. Riku was actually really strong. The fingers were even turning a whitish color. As soon as he let go of the fingers, Seifer immediately fell to his knees and yelped out in pain. Fuu and Rai came to his aid. "Seifer is letting you do that, y'know!"

"Steroids." Fuu uttered.

They both held each of Seifer's arms as they dragged him along the hallway, complaining all the way.

All I could do was stare while my mouth was opened like a fish. Riku chuckled a bit as he watched them leave. "Pfft, they are cowards! I could have taken them down in 5 seconds!"

He faced me, still grinning. "Huh? Are you scared? Haha. Don't worry! I won't bash you…"

I let out a sigh of relief.

"…yet…"

"…W-Why? What have I ever done to you?" I asked.

"I have seen you with Nami a lot lately."

"Yeah so? We are just friends."

"Sure…" He eyed me suspiciously.

"We are! Anyway but why? Out of all people, you Riku! Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you stop Seifer from hitting me? You never helped me out before, not even when I was still with the group…" I explained.

"Because… I need help." He said it like he just confessed to a jury.

"For what? Homework? No way. Do it yourself!" I stood up and started walking away. This is too sudden. Does Riku actually want help or is he just trying to frame me for something? Framing me is probably the answer.

"No! I need help for…" Riku sighed. "Me and Namine. I … just thought you know her well that she might have told you a few things…"

I stopped. Riku and Namine are having problems? I haven't heard that before. *cough* "So what? It's your problem not mine, so deal it yourself."

"Hey, wait! Just hear me out, would you?"

It was my turn to sigh. Helping people, okay no problem but helping people I want to kill, absoloutely not. I gave him a death stare. "Why should I?"

"She's your friend, isn't she? Don't you want to make a friend happy? Don't you want to make _Namine_ happy?"

"Yes…"

"Good. We'll talk somewhere else. Come with me." Riku ordered.

Stupidly, I followed.

**20 minutes later…**

Okay… So here I am. In Destiny Burgers, with Riku, buying a burger. He also ordered a glass of beer. So weird. Whoopdedoo. Actually, he is buying the burger for me! Yeah! Free burger!

"So, why are we in a burger shop?" I asked as I chomped my burger.

Riku smacked his forehead. _Ouch._ "Are you so dumb that- ah, forget that. I told you so many times! We are here because this-"

"Is a place like a consulting room. Yeah, I remember now. But, why did you buy me a burger?"

"Urgh… how can Sora live with you!?" The lines in his forehead decreased. "Just… just listen to the problem, okay?"

"Fine." _Chomp. _

"Well…" A red blushed swept across his face as he filddled with his glass. "I, er…we…"

"Just spit it out."

"It's embarassing to talk about! Especially with you!" Riku frowned.

"Geez, all I did was say five? No four words and you get all angry. Now tell me, what is the problem?"

Riku's mouth snapped shut as the blush came back. He started fiddling with his jacket's zipper. "Um, you see…"

"Oh I see." I smirked. "You want to have sex with her!"

"How did you know?!"

"Hahahaha! I hit the jackpot! I can't wait until I tell her! Hahaha! No wait, I'll tell Sora! He'll crack up laughing! Hahaha!"

Even though his face was so red, he was scowling at me so much. It looked creepy so I decided to end the tease. "Haha, sorry mate. So what is it?"

"Didn't you hear what I said?"

"No…"

His eyes rolled around until they settled back in the center. "I said, how did you know? Were you reading my mind?"

_Oh my god._

"Hey, man. I was only kidding. Honestly, that is so silly of me… haha…There's no way you're that sick and want to do it now. So, tell me the problem."

"That IS the problem you bimbo."

_Oh my god. Oh my good lord. _

Riku and Namine doing… it! That is too horrible to think of! It should be me instead of muscly arms! EW, what am I thinking of?

"You serious?"

He nodded.

If I was some random person walking past the shop, I would have seen myself in a mid-shock disgusted face.

"I know it's shocking but you know, a man has desires that need to be well, released."

"Yeah, but not in that way."

"It has to be in that way."

"Urgh…" I wrapped the burger paper into a square as I thought. "So, how do I help? Do I just push her on to you?"

"No! You see, she doesn't want to. Every time, I get close, Nami just backs away or runs off."

"Oh, so you want me to tie her up?"

"NO! That's rape you idiot!"

"Then what?"

"Get her in the mood, you know… give her viagra or something."

"That's for men. Anyway, it's your own job to do that."

"Yeah but," he sighed. "What am I doing wrong? I tried taking it slow, fast, being gentle, what else? What should I do?"

"It doesn't about having sex. Just be there for her whenever she's in trouble. That should do and sooner or later she'll be cuddling you!" _I can't believe I'm helping him. _"Oh, and be nice and gentle with her. –cough- Stop abusing her –cough-"

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I grinned.

"Okay…you know what? I'll do that!"

"Yeah!"

"I'll be so nice that she wouldn't want a nicer guy~"

"Yeah!"

"I'll stop thinking about sex for a while and only think about her!"

"YEAH!"

Riku got up and started walking away. He stopped as he turned his head faced me. "I'll talk to you again. See you."

"Yeah, bye."

I stayed seated at Destiny Burgers for a while longer. So, Riku wanted to have sex but Namine doesn't let him. Hey wait a minute. Maybe all those bruises were not just some retarded Riku smacking her around, it was _sexual abuse. _Oh no, what have I done? But at least I told him to be nicer. So that should lessen her pain.

But Namine's first time might be with… him.

I wanted it to be with …. me.

No, no Roxas! You cannot think about that first, you have your romance event to think about.

Olette…

I don't think I can avoid her anymore. I'll try talking to her tomorrow and tell her the truth. I just want to be friends. That's it and not anymore than that.

* * *

**WILL RIKU STOP THINKING ABOUT SEX? WILL ROXAS BEAT RIKU FOR SLEEPING WITH NAMINE FIRST?(not happening, it's rated T so a big no-no for adult content) WILL OLETTE BE HAPPY WHEN ROXAS REJECTS HER? DUN DUN DUNNN!!!  
**

**I think I'll pair up Olette with Hayner :) **

**Please read and review! ^^**

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers!! You all deserve a big plush toy of elmo!! ^^  
**


	9. Chapter 9

****

Yay! This story ain't dead. Sorry I haven't updated in AGES! It's going to end soon. And yeah, I really want to finish it. And sorry if this chapter doesn't make any sense. I kind of forgot what happened in the other chapters :P

I do own any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy character.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Okay.

So here I am. At the rooftop. Waiting for Olette to come. I bet Hayner or Pence is secretly watching me and laughing. I sighed as I sat down and put my hands on my head. Olette is one of my best friends. If I tell her that I don't like her then we might not even be friends. And I don't want that to happen.

"Hey Roxas."

Olette came and sat next to me. My heart started beating faster. Why was I nervous? "Hey."

"So what did you want to talk about?" I bet she already knew what was going to happen. Things like this always happen in movies.

"Um… well…" I started but she interrupted.

"Wait! Before you are going to say you like me too, all I want to say is that I have been in love with you for three years." Her face went red.

"Really? Wait a minute! I'm going to say I like you?"

"Yeah, isn't that why you asked me to come here?" Olette's eyes were full of hope. I felt really bad but I have to tell her the truth.

"Not exactly."

"But that time… in the hallway…"

"I'm sorry, Olette. That was a mistake."

Damn, shouldn't have said that. She's going to get mad. But she didn't. "Then… why, Roxas? Why don't you like me? What's wrong with me? Am I not pretty?"

I blushed and turned away. What should I say? I mean, she is pretty. Very pretty actually. If I tell her she is then might take it the wrong way. But I'm rejecting her anyway so it doesn't matter. I turned back but it was too late. Tears fell from her eyes as she got up. I grabbed her hand but she pulled it away. "Don't try to stop me! This was stupid; I should've never liked you!"

"Listen to me, Olette."

"No! Leave me alone!" She ran down the stairs.

"Wait! Olette!" I followed her and to my surprise, I saw her with Seifer.

"What's wrong, Olette?" He said with worry. This was the first time he was ever nice to someone.

"I-I-I… UGH…." She hugged him as she cried into his jacket.

Seifer glared at me. "You did this."

I glared at him back. "This is something between me and her. Go away, Seifer!"

"No!" We both turned to look at her. "_You _go away, Roxas."

"But I-"

"You heard the lady," Seifer smirked. "Go away, loser."

I stared at her. She was full on crying into Seifer as he whispered sweet things to cheer her up. Sighing, I went back to the rooftop and stayed there. I didn't feel like doing anything. I had imagined this before but I didn't think it would be that bad. How did Seifer get there? I don't know. I think Pence's 'Random Bumps' plan is working pretty good. They've been bumping into each other a lot.

_Ding! Ding!_

The bell told everyone that it was the end of the day. I went back down and Seifer and Olette were gone. Guiltiness was flowing all around me.

"Yo Roxas!"

I kept walking to my locker, ignoring the voice.

"Roxas stop ignoring me." A hand grabbed my shoulder as I punched whoever it was in the nose.

"Ow! The hell? What's wrong with you?" Hayner grabbed his nose.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else." I said in monotone.

"Okay… so what _is_ wrong with you? I haven't seen you or Olette all day!"

Speaking of her, we saw her with Seifer's gang. She was clinging on to his arm and laughing along with him. Hayner's mouth dropped. "What the hell? Why is she with Seifer?"

In just a brief moment, me and her made eye contact. I could feel daggers coming out of her eyes as she glared at me. My eyes lowered.

"Hey guys. Did you see that? Olette's with Seifer!" Pence cheered. "My plan worked! 'Random Bumps' was a good idea!"

Hayner and I glared at him. I'm not sure why but Hayner was looking more pissed off than usual.

"Oh. I see." Pence grinned. "Hayner is jealous!"

"W-What!" Hayner punched his head. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Because Seifer stole your girl. It's _so _obvious."

"What's so obvious?"

"Come on, don't play dumb."

"Hold on." I put my hands out. "So all this time, Hayner liked Olette?"

Hayner sighed. "Yeah, so what?"

"Then we should have made her have 'random bumps' into Hayner! Why didn't you tell us?" I face palmed himself. That idiot! It would have made things a _hell _lot easier.

"I… dunno. I just wanted her to be happy."

"Even if she wanted to be with Seifer?" Pence asked.

"Yeah, even if she wanted to be with that dumbass." Hayner forced a smile.

"Um, guys." They both turned to me and I lowered my eyes. "Olette actually wanted to be with me. She even kissed me and everything. But today I was rejecting her and she bumped into Seifer. So that's probably why she is with him right now."

I looked up to see their faces. Pence's mouth dropped and so did Hayner's. He punched me in the gut. "What's your problem?"

"It's your entire fault!" Hayner glared but he soon grinned. "I can't believe she fell for a bonehead like you."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" I grinned. The hallway was empty except for us three. Great…

"Okay guys! New plan." Pence announced. "Hayner likes Olette, but Olette liked Roxas and Roxas rejected Olette. So she took comfort on Seifer and she probably trusts him. So we'll have to steal her away from Seifer. Plan 'SHAFS' for short."

"I like it." Hayner grinned again.

"Of course you do." I smiled. Pence rambled on about the plan but I couldn't help but think of Namine. I wanted to steal her away from muscly arms but I feel bad. Riku kind of likes me 'cos he asked me for advice.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Namine. Riku wasn't with her so this was my chance! "I'll be back."

"Ooh! Go get her tiger!" Pence cheered.

I glared at him before going towards Namine. She noticed me and smiled. I smiled back too. "Hey, Roxas."

"Hi. So where's Riku?" I asked, hopefully he wouldn't be standing behind me. That happened many times before and they have never had a happy ending.

"He has soccer practice." I wiped off the sweat off my forehead. Namine giggled. "You thought he was behind you, didn't you?"

"N-No! That only happens in movies."

"Sure, whatever. Walk me home?" She smiled sweetly.

"Okay." I smiled back. Wow, this was like a dream.

We walked out of the school. She talked about the random things that happened today. I was sucked into every word she was saying. She stopped and asked me, "How was your day?"

"Oh, um." I scratched the back of my head. Should I tell her about Olette? I mean, she is a girl after all and they understand girl problems. She could help me! I smiled.

"Is it about Olette?" Namine grinned.

"Wha- how did you know?"

"You smell like oranges."

"You really need to stop smelling me. That's kind of freaky."

She giggled. "I can't help it. So tell me what happened."

"Okay," I took a deep breath. "A few days ago, Olette kissed me in the hallway."

"Oh…" A bit of anger was in her voice.

"And today I called her to the rooftop to tell her I didn't like her. She asked me a question and I didn't answer for a long time so she took it as a huge no. So she ran off and now she's hanging out with Seifer's gang." I put my hands on my head... "It's my entire fault."

"Don't blame yourself. Olette was just depressed. You know, you get rejected by the love of your life and you're stuck there thinking, 'What did I do wrong?'."

"You have a point, but I still feel like this is my fault." Guiltiness was pouring over me again.

"Then you should apologize to her." Namine smiled.

"I don't think she would even want to talk to me."

"Of course she would. She's one of your best friends, right?"

It hit me. Is she still my best friend? "I don't know… she is but it might've changed."

"I say she still is. She's just depressed but she'll get over it. Don't worry."

I smiled. "Thanks Namine."

"You're welcome!" Namine smiled again. "Why did you reject her anyway? She's so pretty!"

"Because I... like someone else." Please don't ask me who!

"Oh ho ho! Who is it? You can tell me, I'm your best friend." Namine grinned.

Seeing her grin made me grin too. "I can't. Besides, it someone I won't have. Can't actually."

"Aw, why not?"

"Her boyfriend will kill me." I laughed. "He's on the soccer team."

"Oh!" She snapped her fingers. "It's Kairi, isn't it? Sora is on the team too!"

I mentally slapped myself. "She's pretty but I'm not interested in her."

"Selphie?"

"No! No way would I ever like her."

"Ha ha! Hmm… I can't think of anyone else." Namine put a finger on her head.

"You don't have to. It's nothing, really." I said.

"No! I _will_ find out." She announced stubbornly.

We continued walking to Namine's house, while she was guessing who I liked. It was so uncomfortable. What happens if she actually knew it was her? I am so screwed. Riku will bash me for sure. We got to her house and we stopped outside it.

"Yuna?" Namine guessed for the 100th time.

"No, she doesn't even have a boyfriend. Just stop, Namine." I yawned.

"No!" She pouted.

I laughed. "I'll help you a bit. Who's the only girl who has a boyfriend on the soccer team that you haven't mention yet?"

"But I said all the girls already."

"All except one."

"Oh!" Namine widen her lavender eyes. "Is it… me?"

I stretched out my arms and put my hands around her neck, being careful not to press any bruises. "Bingo."

* * *

**Dun dun dun dunnn!! Namine knows that Roxas likes her! N'awwww! **

**To be continued! **

**Thank you everyone who is reading this story!!**


	10. Chapter 10

****

Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took SO long! And it's short too!! :( But I hope you guys will enjoy it :) Thanks for reading it :)

10th chapter! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

I do not own anything from Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"_Oh!" Namine widen her lavender eyes. "Is it… me?"_

_I stretched out my arms and put my hands around her neck, being careful not to press any bruises. "Bingo."_

_---x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x---_

I can't believe I actually said that.

"Namine? Helloooo?" I said over and over again. Namine had this oh-my-god-I-can't-believe-he-said-that look planted on her face. My forehead leaned on hers as I looked into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Namine jumped 10 feet away.

"What was that for?!"

"N-Nothing…" She rubbed the back of her head.

"So, Namine-"

"Sorry, Roxas. I got to go… Mom's probably… wondering where I am…"

"Oh… okay…"

"So bye!"

"Bye!" I called after her but she it was too late. She had already gone inside.

I walked off and headed towards home. Now that I think about it, she didn't really give me a reply. Realization suddenly hit me as I slapped my forehead.

She hates me.

-------

"Roxas, you have to do this! We tried EVERYTHING but nothing…"

I swung the mask around my fingers as Pence gave me a long lecture why we have to "kidnap" Olette. We did try everything (not really) and nothing work, but this? I mean, come on! This is embarrassing! "Why can't you do it?"

"I'm not as fast as Hayner." Pence replied.

"Come on, Roxas!" Hayner grumbled as he put on his mask. "We don't have all day."

"This is so embarrassing." I mumbled as I put on my mask.

"Okay, so you guys know what to do?" Pence asked us.

"Yeah, you explained it to us like, 20 times."

"Well…" Pence pointed out to a certain group walking past and pushed us. "There they are! Go! Go! Go!"

We zoomed past the people in the hall way and went straight to Seifer's gang. People were staring at us. Seifer grabbed me before we reached Olette. "Well, well. Look who's messing with the tough guys."

Hayner swung his fist and punched Seifer in the jaw, making him drop me. Rai and Fuu rushed to his side. "Seifer!"

I look up at him and smiled. "Thanks."

"I always wanted to do that." He smiled as he looked over to Olette, who was in mid-shock. "You get the legs, I'll get the arms."

"'Kay." I carried Olette's legs and Hayner carried her arms.

"What the hell?! Get off me!" Olette tried to squirm away but it was no use. "Hayner let me go! Pervert!"

As the last word rolled off her tongue, one by one the people in the hall way turned to stare at us. "Run faster, Roxas!" Hayner yelled, he didn't like the attention.

I rolled my eyes as we made it up the stairs to the roof top. Pence was waiting for us and he smiled as we dropped Olette on a chair. "You guys did it!"

Olette glared at us, from Pence, Hayner to Me. She sighed. "So what is this about?"

"Um, well-" I started.

"Someone else please speak, I don't want to hear his voice." She turned her head from me.

"Olette, just let him speak." Hayner replied. "He has something _important _to say."

"Why can't you speak for him?"

"Because he has to say it from his own mouth."

"But-"

"Just let Roxas speak!" Pence hissed.

Olette sighed in defeat. I grinned. "Thanks Pence." He nodded in return and I rubbed the back of my head, not knowing what how to start. "I… I'm sorry Olette! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Well, you did." She hmphed.

I ignored her. "You know how you asked me if you were pretty or not? You are pretty, one of the prettiest girls I've ever met." She turned bright red. "Sorry I didn't say it yesterday, I… had a lot on my mind.."

She looked down and if you really look closely, she was blushing. "Oh…"

"So forgive me, Olette?" I asked with a charming smile on my face. Well, I thought it was charming. Pence and Hayner tried to hide their laughter but I glared at them.

"I… I don't know. I mean, I was crying for like, 3 hours when I got home." Olette turned her head away.

"Olette… I'm sorry!" I didn't know what else to say. "At least… come back to our group? It's been hurting us, especially Hay-"

Hayner placed his hand over my mouth and laughed anxiously before punching me on the shoulder. Olette gave us a funny look. Hayner spoke this time. "Olette, please come back to our group?"

"But Seifer would be angry if I suddenly left his group."

"Who cares, you only hung out with him for a day." Pence grinned a bit.

Olette sighed then grinned. "Okay!"

"Yay!" Hayner ran up and hugged her.

"H-Hayner?" Olette said while blushing. Hayner realized what he had done and instantly let go and turned his head the other way. I could see that he was blushing.

"I-I was… just forget about that." Hayner grinned as he rub the back of his head.

An awkward swept in between the four of us as we all stared at Hayner, making him uncomfortable.

"Let's get lunch!" Pence cheerily said as he led the group towards the cafeteria. I smiled and looked at Hayner and Olette. Hayner was still flustered. I laughed at him.

We walked in the cafeteria and instantly I saw Namine. Well, she wasn't looking at me or anything but she was the only person I saw out of the hundreds of people there. Riku's arm was around her again. I sighed and hid my jealousy.

"ROXIE!" A certain red head glomped on me.

"We'll leave you two alone." Hayner winked as the three of them walked away.

"Nooo…!" I tried to reach for them.

Axel pulled my arm down. "I missed you, Roxie! I haven't seen you in AGES! We got a lot of catching up to do." He dragged me to a table.

I groaned as I laid my head on the table.

-----

"So how was it?"

I grabbed my skateboard from my locker and looked at Hayner. School was over and the hallway was like, dead. "How was what?"

"Axel and you at lunch." Hayner grinned.

I groaned. "Don't ask."

"Ha ha! So anyway, I was on YouTube yesterday and-"

I zoned out. I know it's mean but it's a habit. I just can't help it. Whenever Hayner talks, my mind thinks about stuff that isn't related to what he's talking about.

"Have you seen it yet? Have you?!"

"Huh what?" I asked.

Hayner knocked me on the head. "That thing on YouTube! Geez, were you even listening to me?"

"…Sorry…" I grinned guiltily.

"Oh you're so mean, Roxas." Hayner hmphed.

"I'm sorry, I just blanked out for a second there."

Hayner smirked. "I know why. It's because Namine just walked past."

"What!" I blushed.

"Someone's blushing." He kept on smirking. I watched her going to her locker but when she opened it, all her books came out.

"Damn it!" Namine yelled while kicking the next locker as hard as she can. It left a huge dent.

"Oi! You!"

A group came towards her. It was Seifer and his gang. Rai and Fuu gave Namine an evil grinned. But Namine stood her ground and glared at him. Obviously she was in a pissed off mood. "What?!"

"You kicked my locker." Seifer growled.

"So what?" Namine kept on glaring at them.

"Can't you see that there's a dent? You have to pay for it!" Seifer yelled.

Namine put a hand to her forehead. "It's just a locker for pete's sake! You'll only have it for a few more months."

"It's still a dent." Seifer grinned and held out his hand. "$500, pay up."

"No, I won't give you anything! Not a single penny!" Namine started to walk off but Seifer grabbed her wrist and pinned her against the locker. She started to shake. "Wh-what are you doing? Get off!"

"If you won't pay with money then pay with your body." Seifer whispered(more liked yelled) in her ear.

"What a jerk." Hayner whispered to me. I nodded.

"You're disgusting! I have a boyfriend you know. He will kick your ass!" Namine struggled against him but she was too weak.

"Heh. Riku's at soccer practice today again isn't he? He wouldn't even know." Seifer and his gang laughed evilly. I clenched my fist.

His hand was tugging her shirt as he started leaning towards her neck. Namine closed her eyes as she tried to push him off. "No! Stop!"

"No one can save you now."

"Stop it! Please…" A tear rolled down her eye as he ripped her shirt.

I felt my blood boil and ran towards Seifer. His gang tried to stop me but I was too fast for them. I grabbed Seifer by the collar and punched him. He flew to the floor and rubbed his jaw. "What the hell?"

"Namine's crying! Can't you see that? And didn't she say stop?!" I grabbed him by the collar again and punched him again and again. "You're a pathetic excuse to be called a man!"

"Roxas…" Namine cried softly. She was leaning against the lockers.

"Help!" Seifer cried out to his gang but they could only stare in horror. I punched him in the jaw and I swear I heard a crack.

"Dude, stop!" Hayner tried to grab me. "His jaw will break!"

"So what?" I kicked him as hard as I can and he moaned in pain. "Let it break!"

"Roxas! I know you're angry but stop!" Hayner tried to grab me again.

I couldn't hear him. My mind was buzzing with anger. Suddenly I was pulled back by Rai, Fuu, Vivi and Hayner.

"Young man." We all turned towards who the voice belong to. It was the principal. "Come with me."

"Roxas…" Hayner said slowly.

They let go of me and I followed the principal. I looked back and saw Seifer, still lying on the floor, and his gang was helping him up. Namine was still leaning against the locker but she was staring at me. Her eyes were filled sadness. I sighed as we reached the principal's office. _Oh boy. _

_

* * *

_

**So what did you guys think? It's funny? Sucks? Sad? Tell me by leaving a comment **

**Thanks for reading!! :D**


End file.
